please_make_this_wiki_famousfandomcom-20200213-history
Theuser9
Theuser9 is an Fakegee that appears to always have somewhat of an hateful and negative attitude towards everyone, even Weegee. He isn't good or bad, but he's neutral, so he isn't not much of an threat to anybody. He always appears to irritated and rude, which annoys many fakegees, because of that, he doesn't really have a lot of friends. También es un chico blanco racista Origins: He was once an created as an normal, regular, happy fakegee who was given an unique stare. He really thought he was very special with the stare. The fact that he had the stare brought him great joy, and soon he was almost as happy as http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Happygee%7CHappygee. But soon, He wasn't able to use his stare, he became very paranoid, until he found out about Weegee getting Dethroned in the news. He quickly realized that his stare power was gone forever and went extremely depressed. No matter how many times other fakegees tried to tell him to get over it, he just wouldn't listen, not even http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Happygee%7CHappygee and http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Friendlygee%7CFriendlygee could help him out. He became almost as sad as http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sadgee%7CSadgee. 'An different Fakegee inside:' When he calmed down, he became a lot more bitter and aggressive to the other http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Fakegees%7CWeegees, fortunately not to the point of being an threat. He's seems to be quite violent when something goes wrong to him, like hurting an fakegee for bothering him or breaking his chair or desk because of taxes. But soon he actually needed an job, or he will lose his apartment. Ever since then, he's been trying to get a job, but keep failing due to his bitterness and rudeness. Luckily he got an job at http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/McWeegee's%7CMcWeegee's. He eventually accepted his job and lived in his run-down, small, dirty apartment ever since, hoping one day his stare will come back. Arrested and is sentenced to Communtiy Yard Service: As time goes by, Theuser9 seems to be more and more violent than ever, one day he was so close to snapping, when made fun of him by calling him an "Triggered normie" and told him to go watch some more Jake Paul as an joke. Theuser9 finally snapped and attacked . Officer Malleo saw him beating up and caught him. He got an black eye in his right eye while trying to escape Officer Malleo. He was sentenced for 2 months of community yard work. While he was on community yard work, Friendlygee decided to talk him during his break, giving him advice on how to be an better person. However, Theuser9 said that he will never change, and simply ignored him. Soon after, Friendlygee convinced Happygee to make Theuser9 happy, and he happily did, he was on his daily yard work when Happygee came and used his happiness charm to make him happy, and it work! Well, it worked for over an month. When he was released he decided to become an better person and with Friendlygee's and Happygee's help, he did! The Spotting of Malleo Prisoner One day, after he got out of community yard service, Theuser9 was walking in the middle of the night to get an beer, when he saw an suspicious looking Malleo standing in the middle of the streets. He quickly hid in the bushes, as he knew it was an rouge and dangerous http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Fakealleos%7CFakealleo since he had the prisoner outfit. He then saw another Malleo clone walking in front of the rouge Malleo. The prisoner Malleo began chasing the other Malleo, that's when Theuser9 knew he had to escape. So while the Malleo clone became apart of Madalleo's victims, Theuser9 ran away from him and reported him to the police. But when they got back he was nowhere to be seen, but the police found an dead Malleo clone body at the end of the cliff. Police assumed that the Malleo clone most likely fell off the cliff, but they did found an ripped shirt of an prisoner outfit's clothing near the cliff. So now, the Malleo is apart of the news and is now being hunted by assassins and police officers. The aftermath: Life seems to be going okay for Theuser9, he made a little more friends such as Friendlygee and Happygee, and thanks to months of therapy, even somehow got over his stare, but he still misses it dearly. He went to anger management to help with his short temper, and he's now less violent. He even move into an much cleaner and nicer apartment. he even got promoted and got more money that before in McWeegee's and is now one of the best employees there. Soon he decided to stay in McWeegee's because they pay him a lot more now that he's more nicer. He's even trying to be more happy, although he looks much better frowning. He's now happy again, but he still denies the fact that he's happy because he fears of becoming depressed again. Powers: Unlike most Fakegees, he doesn't have an a lot of powers besides his stare and they aren't that strong compare to the stare, but they have an unique difference in them. Glitch Out: He can glitch out anyone weaker than him (optional) to glitch them out until they become corrupted. He never used it due to the fact he never mastered it, so he only plans on using it if necessarily. Thankfully, the corruption is temporary. He can use it on himself to revive himself, but it does make him very weak, until he fully restores to his normal self. However, that only works if he's dead and once he's killed an second time after being revived, he's truly dead. Insanity Blast: This blast is somewhat stronger than the Glitch Out, (also optional) but it takes more than half of his energy to do it. This blast turns someone temporarily insane and uncontrollable, (depends on how strong they are) however someone as powerful as Weegee is immune to its powers, Weegee clones are also immune because they are mind controlled. Teleportation: ''' He can teleport anywhere he likes, although he is banned from certain areas such as ADgee's Pizzeria for his rude and violent behavior there, and the Free Salt (Store) for breaking an window and hurting several fakegees because he couldn't handle the spiciness of the Pepper that is 2 spicy 4 u. '''Power Drain: He can drain anyone's powers although it makes him extremely weak, so he doesn't really use it a lot unless he really needs it. It mostly fails because he didn't perfect it yet. He tried it on several powerful fakegees such as http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Specialygee%7CSpecialygee in the past, and they ended up beating him up breaking most of his bones. That's when he decided to never use that attack unless it's life threatening. Weapons: Theuser9 seems to keep these weapons despite fakegees being completely immune to it. He seems to have an shotgun in his overalls, but he rarely uses it, as fakegees are almost immune to bullets. Gun: He seems to have an gun for some reason, Theuser9 says it's like an good luck charm, but it's honestly the dumbest reason given to hold an gun. He kept it it in his overalls until Officer Malleo took it away because... Well it's an gun what else? He then brought an knife and kept it in his pockets. Knife: He is sometimes seen with an knife in his hand, however people only see this whenever is around, so that's where the rumor of him planning to kill came from, but he declines this, saying it's just an stress toy, and nothing else. No one beileved him.' ' 'Relationships:' Friendlygee: He seems to really trust Friendlygee and even talk to him about his problems. He may be the only true friend Theuser9 actually has. Happygee: Happygee and Theuser9 seem to get along because since Happygee makes people happy, he made Theuser9 happy. Well for an month or two before he went back to being himself again. But he rarely has that happy moment spark, thanks to Happygee. Weegee: He and Weegee had never met but he seems to dislike him a little because of Weegee's Dethroning in which, made him lose his stare. When Friendlygee questioned why he didn't like Weegee just for that, he said that he should've know better and escaped while he had the chance. : is one of the only people he seems to despise more than the usual fakegees. No one knows why, some say poked fun at him when he lost his stare, but really, no one knows. made fun of him in an park and he beated up so bad, he and Theuser9 are enemies. An rumor is going on that says he's planning to kill but that's unconfirmed., The other user fakegees: Theuser9 couldn't care less about the user fakegees claiming they mean nothing to him. But he still feels jealous by how good their life is, compared to his.